


Against the Fate

by goldhowler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggression, Alpha!Daichi, Alpha!Oikawa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Barebacking, Non-Consensual Mating, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Violence, alpha territorial bullshit, borderline non-con, fated mates, omega!suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: What if the fated mate isn't the right person?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xShea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShea/gifts).



> I am so sorry, Daichi. I still like you, but you just had to become the bastard in this story. Here, have some chocolate.

Suga finally arrived to the apartment. He was tired to the marrow of his bones after a long day of classes and his gym visit and all he could think about was soaking in a hot bath and crawling into the bed, but when he opened the door, his stomach tightened a little. Daichi’s shoes were already in the hall, meaning his desire to rest peacefully was cracked immediately. 

Suga has been born as omega, which meant he has always known he would be looked at as inferior to other people. Not that he hated being omega, but he has always done his best to prove that he wasn’t less than others. He worked hard unlike some omegas who simply accepted their destiny of serving their alpha’s and breeding as their partners seemed fit. Not that he shamed them for it. Sometimes thing would have been way easier if he just submitted, but that is not how he wanted to live. But then he met Daichi. One look and he knew that this man was his fated mate. It didn’t take long for them to start dating and everything was just perfect. What a luck actually meeting his fated mate in the high school, getting to mature with him, figuring out what they wanted to do, together. The alpha respected him when he said he wanted to wait with actual mating until after they graduated and they didn’t approach the topic until now, when they have been living together for a couple of months. 

“Oh Koushi, you’re home! How was your day?” Daichi rushed to the hall to kiss the tired boy. “I’ve missed you, love,” he pulled him into a hug and Suga let him, because that meant he didn’t have to put a smile on his face for another few seconds. He still loved his boyfriend, but he was no longer beyond excited anytime he saw him. 

“It was good, Daichi,” he murmured and closed his eyes, inhaling the earthy scent of the alpha. “Missed you too,” he said, not completely lying but definitely not telling the whole truth as well. “Have you eaten?” 

“Not yet.” 

Suga sighed. The dream of a hot bath shattered completely. “I’ll make something. How does an omelette sound?” he picked up his bag from the floor and went to the living room, putting his bag onto his chair. 

“Omelette sounds great,” Daichi followed him into the living room. “Mind if I go wash up in the meantime?” 

“No, go ahead.” _’And don’t forget to use up all the hot water like the last time’_ he wanted to add, but bit the inside of his cheek instead. 

He didn’t know what was happening to him. Daichi was his fated alpha after all, so why was he finding it so difficult to live with him after all this time? The nature surely knew what it was doing, so why couldn’t he fully accept it in his heart? Daichi was a traditionalist. For him, Sugawara was someone to be protected like a prized possession and in exchange he expected him to take care of the cooking and cleaning. Not once has he offered to help him, because it was normal. He was supposed to make the money and Suga was supposed to take care of the house and the future family. That is how it always was and that is how it would be in this household as well, no matter how the omega disliked it. 

“Hmm, this smells so good,” Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga from behind and kissed his neck. His skin was so warm from the shower that no matter how he felt, he wanted to just bury himself into the familiar warmth and fall asleep. Not yet, though. 

“Go sit, it will be done in a few moments,” he took out the plate from the cupboard and slid the mushroom, ham and cheese omelette onto it before he sprinkled it with chives and placed it in front of his alpha. Only then he started cracking the eggs for his own portion, even though his own appetite was almost gone. 

“Thank you for the meal,” Daichi said and started eating, groaning at the taste. “I’m so lucky to have such an excellent cook for my mate.” He probably meant it as a compliment, but those words only made Suga’s stomach tightened. An omega. A cook. An alpha’s property. A breeding bitch. That is all he would ever be, no matter how much he fought it. 

“Koushi, I’ve been thinking. Your heat comes in the next couple of days. I thought we could use it to finally mate, what do you think?” 

Suga froze. He has been dreading this moment for several weeks now. He was his fated mate, but he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to bind himself to the alpha until the day he died. Still, he kept convincing himself that it was exactly what he should want. That it was how it was meant to be. “Are you sure?” 

“What do you mean? Of course I’m sure. Please, don’t start doubting yourself now. I’ve always told you I find you perfect just the way you are. I never want anyone else. Just you, Koushi. You are my fate and I love you.” 

Suga closed his eyes, digging his nails into his palm. He turned the burner off, putting the bowl with the eggs into the fridge. “I don’t think I’m hungry, Daichi. I am a little tired. Will take a shower and then go to bed, alright?” he kissed the top of the alpha’s head and walked to the bathroom. 

The water that hit his skin was just barely warm.

-

He has been dreading the upcoming heat. When the dull cramps settled in, he knew it wouldn’t be long until he begged Daichi to help him. He sent an e-mail to the university, notifying them of his need to take a heat break and slowly started building a nest in the bedroom. He gathered all the blankets and pillows he’s gathered over the years to use for this exact purpose, but paused in front of the pile of sweaters that belonged to Daichi. Sweaters he scented thoroughly to ensure Suga’s comfort. For him to feel safe and protected. For years, that was a truth. Now, he wasn’t exactly sure if he should even touch the pile, let alone use it for the nest. 

“Hmm, curry,” Daichi purred when he got home from work. He didn’t choose to pursue further education – not that he needed it. As a strong willed alpha, he already got much better job than Suga would ever get, even after he will have graduated the university. “Smells divine.” 

“Go clean up and change,” he smiled at the alpha and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “I need 10 more minutes.” 

“You didn’t use the clothes I prepared for you?” Daichi asked after he returned to the kitchen, grabbing a can of beer from the fridge. 

Suga put some rice on the alpha’s plate and completed it with a nice serving of the curry from the big pot. He wouldn’t be able to cook during the very beginning of his heat, so he had to make sure there was enough for a few days. “I – I wasn’t finished yet. I will use them, don’t worry,” he dropped his gaze towards his own plate of food. 

“I sure hope so,” Daichi chuckled, “I took my time scenting each and every piece for you.” 

“Thank you,” Suga murmured and rather focused on his meal. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if he told the alpha he didn’t use them by choice. 

“After your heat ends we should start planning the wedding. I’m sure my parents will want to help us financially, so that shouldn’t be a problem. And it would be better if we were already married if by any chance I manage to get you pregnant soon,” he smiled, planning the details of his future as if Suga wasn’t even there. 

“Daichi, you know I want to finish university first. Maybe we should wait with the mating after I graduate,” he offered, but didn’t dare to look Daichi in the eyes. 

The alpha snorted, before laughing shortly, “Koushi, it almost seems like you don’t want to mate me at all. You know that I can support us both even if we start a family now.” 

“I didn’t mean it like I didn’t want to mate you, really,” Suga panicked, but saw the alpha was laughing. 

“I know, love. We are fated mates after all, aren’t we? Don’t worry, everything will be fine. We were meant to be,” Suga saw the warmth in Daichi’s eyes, the depths of unconditional love and devotion. 

He nodded, even though those words made the food in his mouth turn sour. Daichi never doubted about the fate, not for a second since they met and Suga often thought why he couldn’t be like him, why he couldn’t trust the fate and accept what nature had in store for him. If only Daichi has been more understanding towards the fact that he first wanted to do something, to prove to himself that he could contribute to the support of the household before he even thought of having kids. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Daichi wanted kids as soon as possible and as many of them as possible. That is how it was always done in his family and he was determined to continue in that tradition as well. 

-

Pain shot through Suga’s lower abdomen and he doubled over, a surprised gasp escaping his lips. Daichi, he needed Daichi. Calling out after his alpha he staggered into the bedroom, quickly taking off his shirt and trousers before crawling into the nest. He felt the slick drip down his thighs and another wave of pain shot through his body, his skin gaining the pink undertone with the heat spreading underneath. 

“Daichi!” he cried out again, finally hearing the alpha approaching the bedroom. 

“I’m here, Koushi,” he inhaled the sweet scent and quickly removed his own clothes, climbing into the bed to comfort the omega in pain. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you. I’ll help you, love.” 

The first release was sweet, dulling the ache in him. It has returned him to his senses enough to realize that for the first time, Daichi didn’t bother with putting a condom on. 

“N – no, Daichi,” he tried to distance himself from the alpha, but his strength failed him. “The condom…” 

“Don’t worry, Koushi. Everything will be okay,” he pressed himself closer to the burning body. “You’ll be perfect when you’re full with our pups.”

Fear seized him. This isn’t what he wanted, this was wrong. “No, Daichi!” he struggled, but the strong arms pressed him into the mattress. Suga started sobbing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move. “I don’t want this, please,” he pleaded, but the alpha ignored him. 

“You’re mine, omega,” he lowered his head and licked Suga’s nape. “You’re mine and I won’t let you go,” his knot locked their bodies together and the alpha finally sank his teeth into the pristine flesh.

The pain was excruciating. Tears streamed from Suga’s eyes, soaking the pillow underneath him. This was it. This was exactly what he never wanted. Fated mate or not, hate filled his heart in place of love. He wouldn’t acknowledge the bond. Not now, not ever. The nature surely had a wicked sense of humour, but he wouldn’t just accept it. 

“Shh… shh,” Daichi rubbed his back, nipping at his skin softly as Suga came down from the peak of the heat. It would be couple of hours before he went into frenzy again. And he needed to use that time to get away. To where, he didn’t know, but anywhere was better than staying there, submitting himself to the alpha. “You’re okay. Now get some sleep, love,” Daichi settled behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller body. Thankfully he always quickly fell asleep after they had sex. 

Suga’s head was empty. The shock and heartache was enough to wipe away all the emotions except the need to run. It would be a few moments before the knot fully deflated, so he evaluated his options. He didn’t know nearly anyone in this part of Tokyo. Only one person came to his mind. They weren’t exactly friends, but he didn’t live too far away. And as far as Suga knew, he was an unclaimed alpha. He needed help to get through the heat, no matter how painful it would be. His body would reject him, call for Daichi. He had to endure. Finally he felt Daichi slip out of him and he got up, putting on some clothes and grabbing his phone. No matter how much his tired muscles screamed for a while of rest, he had to run away. And he wouldn’t come back. He texted Kageyama if by any chance he didn’t have the alpha’s number before stuffing his laptop and a few prized possessions into his bag. The phone went off and he cursed under his breath, even though he knew Daichi wouldn’t wake up just yet. 

-

The smell of a different alpha hit him as he stumbled into the flat. “Oh my god, Sugawara. You’re bleeding,” Oikawa shut and locked the front door, taking the heavy bag off the omega’s shoulder. 

Suga looked the alpha in the eyes and tears started streaming from his eyes instantly. “I need help. Please.” 

“What happened?” the alpha slid an arm around Suga, who looked like he would faint any second. “You – you are in heat.” He stated after helping him into the living room, seating him into the big, cozy armchair. 

“I – he… Daichi, he is my fated mate but I –“ he took a few deep breaths before he tried again. “He mated me without my permission and I just couldn’t stay, I had to go. I hate – I hate him. He has been looking down at me since the beginning, never understood that I want more for myself. Please, don’t make me go back. I can’t – I can’t,” his voice broke and he continued weeping. He knew that for many people the presence of the bleeding wound would give him one way ticket back to him. For many, he was now Daichi’s property, even if he didn’t acknowledge the bond. Oikawa could pick up his phone, call Daichi and this would be all over. He knew he wouldn’t get another chance in case this happened, the alpha would have locked him in the house and never let him out of his sight. He would be doomed, all of his dreams shattered for good. 

Oikawa kneeled in front of him and took his hands in his own. Every Suga’s instinct screamed for the touch to stop, it was an alpha he didn’t belong to, but if he was to break the bond, he had to endure it. “I won’t let him near you. I promise,” he smiled. There was kind warmth in his eyes, of a different kind than he used to see in Daichi’s. This one was sincere, friendly, welcoming and he instantly wished he could have been his fated mate if this was how he would get looked at. “How long until another peak of your heat? I can help you to build a nest in the guest bedroom.” 

“I guess should be another three hours,” Suga whispered. 

“Alright. Well, I’ll show you the guest room, you can take whatever you need for the nest, I don’t particularly care. In the meantime, I’ll make you some food, okay? You should eat something before it comes, what would you like? I can make fried rice or an omelette or… what do you want?” 

Suga stared at him. “I can – I can do the food if you want me to,” he offered. 

“What? You look like you could use some rest before… you know. I will make some fried rice, how about that? Come on, let me show you the room,” he got up and pulled Suga to his feet. “Will you need help when…?” 

“I will try to manage on my own but in case things get bad, would you be willing?” Suga blushed and dropped his gaze. It was definitely awkward to ask Oikawa about something like this, especially when they haven’t seen each other for months. And he offered him food. Alpha said he’d cook for a lowly omega.

“Just give a shout. I am clean, if you want to see a paper and I would... rubber up anyways so, it all depends on you.” When Suga looked to Oikawa, he saw his face was red too. 

“Thank you for helping me. When my heat ends I will be out of here, don’t worry. I just didn’t know where else to go.” 

Oikawa just gave him a smile and opened the door to the small bedroom. “There are some spare blankets and pillows in the closet there and here’s my bedroom, if you need something from there. And there are some pillows in the living room, so really feel free to use everything,” he looked him in the eyes once again and left to the kitchen to make the food. 

-

When the next peak of his heat came, he tried to help himself. He even grabbed the dildo from his secret stash Daichi couldn’t have ever found out about. His nape throbbed as the waves of pain and arousal shot through his body and clouded his judgement. “Daichi!” he cried out, but quickly remembered what had happened. “Oikawa,” he breathed out, but the alpha came running immediately. “Please –“ tears streamed from his eyes when his body refused and tightened as it didn’t recognize the pheromones it has been coded to accept. 

“Relax,” Oikawa whispered to him, softly running his hands over the pale back, massaging the strained muscles. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” 

“Just do it, please,” he begged him, arching his back by a sheer willpower. Without getting knotted he wouldn’t be able to release. 

Getting knotted by Oikawa caused pain he didn’t expect. Bloody red exploded in his vision as he cried out, releasing over the blankets, his body seizing in excruciating torture. “Get it out!” he shouted, but Oikawa held him tight. 

“I know, Sugawara, I know. But I can’t, you have to wait a little longer. Breathe with me, okay? Inhale,” he continued massaging the omega’s back softly, “and exhale. Good, now again. Inhale… and exhale. There you go. Good,” he talked Suga through the worst, doing all he could to make it all better. Daichi would never do that. He came and fell asleep, always. It tore Suga apart. 

“What am I going to do?” he whispered, burying is face into the pillow. Oikawa slid from him, disappearing into the bathroom and coming back with a warm wet cloth, wiping Suga’s body gently. 

“Hey, that is up to you. If you want to stay for a while, I don’t mind. Alpha’s like… Him piss me off the most, so if you need me, I will protect you from him until the bond fades. And after that, you will be free to go wherever you want. Do whatever you want. You will figure it out, Sugawara, I know you will.”

“Thanks,” the omega whispered, drank a bit of water from the bottle on the nightstand and then snuggled into the unsoiled part of the nest, covering himself with a blanket, allowing the exhaustion to claim him. Oikawa was right. He would find a way out of this mess, fated mate or not.


	2. Chapter 2

He has survived the heat, but he felt like his soul as well as his body has been shredded to pieces in the process. Many times he cried out for Daichi and cursed himself for it seconds later. Oikawa didn’t make him feel bad for it. He stayed or left when he had been asked to. He brought him water and made him meals, helping him clean and let him weep when he needed to. But he didn’t ask anything in return, didn’t force himself on Suga once, hadn’t even placed his lips anywhere on the omega’s body. Friendly help and guidance through the worst was all he offered and Suga was happy for it. Anything more would have broken him. 

“What now?” Oikawa gathered some of the blankets and brought them to the bathroom. Suga’s claims that he would do it were ignored. 

“I will have two days full of lectures, but then I’ll start looking for my own place. And for a job. He… wouldn’t let me work and pay the rent before, so I will have to start from the scratch,” Suga sat on the edge of the bed, tugging on the corners of one of the pillows. 

“Can’t your parents help you?”

“No,” Suga snorted. “When I told him that I’ve met my fated mate they were so beyond happy that here was someone who would finally put me to my place. If they knew that he mated him they would do their best to force me go back immediately. For them, I am no longer their concern just because I have a fucking wound on my neck,” the tone of bitterness filled his voice. 

Oikawa extended his hand, brushing his fingers over Suga’s cheek, unfortunately making him flinch. “I really wish it was all different. But I know you will get through this.” 

“Yeah, I hope so,” he sniffled a little, the reminder of the tears that never really stopped coming. “Tomorrow I’m going to school, hopefully getting back into the routine will help. I just have to find a way to cover up… this,” he gestured towards the wound on his neck. It already scabbed over and was very much visible to everyone. He didn’t want to explain anything to anyone. He just wanted it heal and disappear. If Daichi didn’t bite him again and again to make it permanent, the scar would eventually fade into nothing. 

Oikawa crossed to his closet and pulled out a simple black scarf. “It’s gotten quite cold. You can say your throat was getting sore so you are doing your best not to get ill. I don’t think I’ve ever worn it but I can wash it just to make sure if you want to,” he offered. If Suga showed up at school with a scent of a different alpha, people would notice. He already made sure to keep all his clothes away in the guest room. 

“That’s not a bad idea. Thank you, Oikawa. I have no idea how I will ever repay you all this. What you’ve done for me –“

“Suga,” he cut him off. “What I’ve done for you is what anybody else would have done. Or at least should have done. You are not anybody’s property, not even when he mated you.” 

“You know that is not true,” he smiled sadly. 

-

Suga fixed the scarf around his neck. People have been looking weird at him, but thankfully nobody commented on it. Still he felt like he had a huge ‘ALPHA’S PROPERTY’ sign on his forehead. Maybe another few days would fix all this, or so he thought before he passed the gates of the campus and the overwhelmingly attractive scent hit him. He snapped his head up and stared Daichi right into his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Suga whispered, being too stunned to move. 

Daichi smiled, but his eyes remained cold. For the first time ever, he seemed angry. Furious. “I’ve come to pick you up, Koushi. I understand I probably stepped over the line a bit, but I think it’s nothing we can’t fix by talking about it. What do you think? Let’s go for a little walk, we might stop in that small bakery on the corner if you want to,” he extended his arm, expecting Suga to take his hand. 

The gesture finally made the omega move and he made a step back. A wave of fear washed over him, still half of his consciousness screamed for the touch, the scent. “No,” he said quietly before clearing his throat. “I won’t go anywhere with you. Ever again,” he backed away, but didn’t get far before Daichi grabbed his arm and dragged him to the small alley. 

“I should have listened when you said you wanted to finish the university before we start a family. There is a chance you might have gotten pregnant already, but if not, I promise to wait until you feel prepared. That was wrong, your scent must have clouded my judgement. But running away from me like this was childish. May I ask where have you been?” he reached to Suga’s neck and removed the scarf, exposing the scabbed wound of the bite. 

“You think that was all you’ve done wrong?” the omega frowned. He couldn’t believe just how oblivious his fated mate was. “You mated me without my permission. You forced yourself on me without condom even though I told you I didn’t want it and you think I would ever come back to you?”

Anger flickered in Daichi’s eyes and it was obvious he did his best to hold himself back from getting violent. “You are my fated mate. I sank my teeth into you. You bear the mark that you belong to me now. I don’t know what you think you are doing, but if you would be so kind to stop making a scene and just come home, it would be appreciated. My patience is wearing thin.”

“Your patience? Your patience?! What about my patience with your bullshit? Yes, you are my fated mate but we are not right for each other. You have never listened to what I was saying and I’ve had enough. This was the last straw. I am sorry Daichi, but we are done,” Suga tried to walk away, but the alpha pushed him against the wall.

“We are not done,” he growled, digging his fingers into Suga’s arm. “You are mine and I love you. If you think I am going to let you just walk away, think again. You are coming home with me now and don’t think I will let you leave again. I told you before I would be willing to let you finish whatever nonsense you thought you will do in the future, but I think I’ve changed my mind. I don’t know why you have to make it so difficult for yourself.” 

Fury gripped Suga. Whatever respect he once had for the alpha was gone. “Let. Me. Go.” He growled in a low voice, gripping Daichi’s hand and pulling it away from his arm. “You disgust me. If you follow me, I am going to scream.” 

Daichi’s mouth opened and closed, the act of defiance he never expected finally shut him up, which gave Suga just enough time to turn away and run. He felt the cold air on his neck, realizing too late that the scarf was still in alpha’s hand. His lungs burned, but he refused to stop until he reached Oikawa’s flat. 

He quickly found the keys and opened the door, shutting it behind him and locking just in case. Daichi most likely didn’t follow him, but he could not be sure. 

“Suga? What happened?” Oikawa quickly walked into the hall with terrified look in his eyes. He paused when he saw the omega all red and out of breath.

“He -” Suga coughed, his lungs sore from the cold air. “Daichi. Waited for me in front of the school and I just… He started telling me how I belong to him and wouldn’t let me walk away again and I panicked. I threatened him that I would start screaming and then I just ran away,” tears welled in his eyes when the severity of the situation hit him. If he hadn’t run away, who knows what would have happened to him. 

Oikawa pulled him into a hug, letting him cry into his t-shirt. “It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry. I won’t let him take you. You are your own person and you’ve made the right choice leaving him. You’re going to figure this out, I know it,” he gently massaged his back, feeling the dull ache near his heart.


End file.
